Humanity's last Hope
by arkzero
Summary: Ritsuka was an ordinary girl. What would happen if she becomes the center of the most extraordinary event that will determine the fate of humanity?


Disclaimer:I do not claim FGO whatsoever

Ritsuka Fujimaru is the epitome of unremarkable. Born from a family of talented people, her father a famous doctor,

her mother an actress that women strives to try (and fail) to become,

and her younger sister a prodigy in everything, to the point that World class companies and government facilities are fighting tooth and nail to get.

Ritsuka has none of their qualities. She wasn't smart, only getting average grades in school. She has zero talents, and her looks doesn't even compare to her mother or even her sister.

She was constantly jeered over this fact. People around her, teachers, classmates and other people, often mockingly asks if she was actually just adopted.

Ritsuka asks that to herself every single day.

She knew how much of a dissapointment she was to her family, her father looks at her with a frown while looking at her barely passing grades. Her mother who looks at her with dissapointment when she fails to show any results.

But the worst was her sister, the little girl she used to play with, the girl who always runs after her. The girl who now had completely passed her, whether it be by looks or talent. The girl who formerly always smiles at her is now looking at her in constant irritation as if asking why she's even in this family.

Ritsuka was looking for a way out. An escape from this constant nightmare. And one day she did.

"What is this?", Ritsuka was currently walking around the city when she noticed an ad.

'Chaldea Blood Drive'

We are currently looking for able bodied men and women ages 16 and up who are willing to donate blood to those in serious need. Please head to xxx street, at 3 pm. today to those who are willing

'Let us hold our hands that needs our help'

"A blood drive? Huh, and it's today..." Ritsuka was about to ignore the ad and move on, when something, in her blood, her soul screamed at her to go to this blood drive. "Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." And with that, she went straight to the address.

And the wheel of fate that will determine the fate of humanity began to turn. And at the center of it all is an unremarkable girl named Ritsuka Fujimaru.

Ritsuka finally reached the place in the address it was a simple building with not marks whatsoever. There was already a line forming so she decided to stand in as well.

 _A few hours later..._

"Huh, that wasn't as painful as I thought it would be" The needle was actually pretty big, but after the initial injection, she didn't feel the blood flowing at all.

She was about to leave when a chaldea official stopped her. "Excuse me, Miss Fujimaru please wait a second." Ritsuka looked at the official and was a tad confused, "Is there something wrong with my blood donation?" She asked at the official. "Oh no, there is nothing wrong! Rather than that due to your blood, we would like give you a proposition".

Now Ritsuka was suspicious " If you're telling me that you are going to forcefully take my blood then I'm going to call the cops".

The officials panicked at that, "what, no no no! We are not asking for that. I am talking about a job proposition for you" Ritsuka was still suspicious of this person, "You do know I'm only 15 right? Shouldn't there be more qualified people you can find" The official calmed down from his initial outburst, "It is because of what we found in your blood. Your blood shows signs that only a few have. You can be a huge help to not only a few people but also the world itself. Won't you please consider it"

Ritsuka was looking at the man, somehow she feels that he wasn't lying when he said she can help the world. "Alright, I'll think about it."

The official smiled, "That's all we ask. Here take this folder. It has everything explained of what your job entails. We hope for a positive response." Ritsuka nodded and left.

Ritsuka took a look at the file while she was walking home, "Chaldea Security Organization? To preserve the reign of Human Order..? What does that even mean!?"

She was about to ignore the file and just throw it away when she saw the info about where the place is, "Confidential? An all expense paid trip, and it's a stay in job" It hit her like a truck, she found a way out. Now she just have to tell her family. She flinched at the thought of that.

 ** _At her home_**

Absolutely not" Was the stern answer of Yutaka Fujimaru of what her daughter is asking, "You are barely scraping your grades up and now you want to go to some place and stay there!", Her mother, Yukiko was also of the same mind, " Ritsuka, you haven't been doing anything right for a long time in this family, and now you want to work at some random job. No daughter of mine is going to become just some random citizen." Ritsuka flinched at that, "But dad mom, it's a UN sanctioned facility" Her father was actually surprised, "What? Let me see that file. What the..? This is genuine..." Her mothers eyes widened.

Her sister Kiriha finally joined the conversation, "Why not let her? It's better for her to leave so that people would stop asking if she's related to us" she bit. Ritsuka used to this treatment just looked down.

Her mother and father had a silent conversation until, "Alright Ritsuka, Your mother and I have decided to let you go, on the condition that you do not tarnish our name" Ritsuka gripped at that, somehow, the 'our' felt like she wasn't included in the word

"I understand" and with that, her father nodded and they silently returned to their dinner.

Ritsuka was preparing her bags when she took a look at the time on her phone, when she noticed the date. She smiled sadly, "December 6... And I never even heard them say happy birthday" She dropped her phone and continued packing.

The next day was preparing to leave the house when she didn't see her parents or sister. "Hey, where are my parents?" She asked a cleaning maid, she quickly replied, "Ah Miss Ritsuka good morning, Your father left early saying something about a seminar, and the madam and your sister decided to go to the studio early today".

Ritsuka was honestly stunned, ' _they didn't even let me say goodbye.'_ The maid didn't notice her look as she was busy trying to get something in her pocket. " Ah Miss Ritsuka. I'm sorry about the late greeting but here you go. Happy Birthday!" Ritsuka was awoken from her stupor to see a small wrapped box being held by the maid. "I..." tears fell from her eyes ,"thank you..." Ritsuka held the gift like it was thr most important thing in the world.

The maid happily accepted the gratitude, "Thank you miss. And good luck with your future endeavors, I'm sure you'll do great." Ritsuka nodded to her and finally she left the mansion, not knowing that she won't be coming back.

Ritsuka went straight to the meet up address where she was supposed to meet someone.

She finally reached the place and saw the official yesterday, waiting for her. "Ah Miss Fujimaru. Thank you for coming. We truly appreciate what you are doing. Please come this way" Ritsuka took a look around and wondered why she was the only one there, "Where are the others?" The official continued, "The others are already there, you are the last one. We are going to take a helicopter" Ritsuka became wide eyed, A helicopter, seriously!? It must be really far. Ritsuka went with the official and they quickly rode the helicopter to reach area.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

When she rode the chopper she thought it must be a very far place. What she didn't was that it was actually in the alpine tundras. She took a look at the window and saw the giant facility.

"Chaldea..."


End file.
